


Mini

by 13579



Series: Twisted Parents [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Dreams, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13579/pseuds/13579
Summary: Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short!
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Series: Twisted Parents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884406
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Mini

_He walked into the room and sat beside his twin, placing a hand on his slumped over shoulders. Never has he ever seen his brother so deflated. So helpless, lost, fearing what his brother is going to say next._

_"Floyd," He wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You might lose one of your children."_

_He looked up to meet his gaze. "What..." He asked in utter disbelief. "What do you mean? Is Riddle okay?!"_

_He sighed, even dreading what he's trying to put into words. "Riddle doesn't have enough strength to push one of them out of the birth canal. His body is so small that Trey's worried that he'll hurt himself and possibly die if he continues with the birth."_

_In the other room, his small hands claw at the sheets as heavy pants leave his mouth. He scrambled to find something to hold onto as he pushed as hard as he could, refusing to let this twin die. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were squeezed shut from the immeasurable amount of pain he feels._

_"Trey... Please, please, please...Don't let this baby die..." His silver eyes glimmered with tears, pleading with his best friend._

_Seeing as its head was already crowning, he sighed and used his hands to push against the tight ring of muscle, telling his friend to push. Helping quite a bit, the baby's head became visible. Checking if the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck, he confirms it's not and sticks a finger from each hand in and hooks it around the baby's underarms. He panicked from feeling the tremors of exhaustion come from his legs, now shaking like a leaf._

_"Ok, Riddle. One hard push. I'm going to help you pull it out as you push, alright?"_

_He nodded and on the count of 3, let out a scream as he finally gave birth to the second twin. Unable to hold his legs up anymore, they slump down and rest on the bed. Clamping the cord, the green haired cuts the cord and turns him over to stroke his back. After a chocked cough, his cries filled the air, alerting the twins in the other room._

_Bursting in, they find Trey cleaning off one of them while the other laid in the crib beside the bed. Riddle's hand is poking through the bars of the crib, stroking their elder son's cheek. Running to his side, Floyd kneels down to take his lover's trembling hands in his own._

_"Floyd..." He sobs out, leaning into the hand that is now cupping his cheek. "Hold him."_

_"Ca-can I?" He looks to his brother who in turns, nod at him._

_Scooping the infant into his arms, he sits at the edge of the bed, letting the red head see as well. Once he started running his thumbs over his bottom eyelid to wipe away the tears, he immediately stops crying and opens his eyes. Silver and gold meet olive and gold, staring into each other's orbs. Feeling something on his chest, Riddle sees the younger twin nuzzling his chest with the side of his face._

_"Trey, Jade. I want you to name them." He said, looking at the couple._

_"Us?!" The other twin asked, staring at them with bewilderment in his eyes._

_They just nodded and handed the set of twins over to each of them. The eel gets the older one while his partner gets the younger one. Trey smiles down at the baby, giggling reaching his little hands up to reach him._

_"Sabia..." He just blurts out._

_"Maackia."_

_"Like the plants. I like it." The shortest one says, leaning his head on the shoulder of his husband._

"-oyd. Floyd. FLOYD!" 

He's snapped out of his daydream by his goldfish, pouting at him with his arms crossed, looking as adorable as ever. Sitting down at the kitchen counter beside him, he turns to face him, resting his head on his hand. 

"What were you staring off at? You looked like you were in a trance." He picks up his cup of coffee. 

"Nothing." He places his hand over the smaller one that was idly resting on the table. "Just remembering something."

Confused at the sudden secrecy, he asks "What is it?" 

Looking over his shoulder, the toddlers are chasing each other even though they can barely walk themselves. "The day you gave birth to those little goldfish~ That was one of the best days of my life, even though I was scared beyond comprehension." 

"We almost lost Sabia. I was so scared of that, so I just refused to give up and told Trey to save him." 

"Weren't you scared for yourself? I mean, you could've died." 

He slowly nods his head and sips at his coffee. "I could have. But my brain was in full maternal instincts and focused all my attention onto the babies. I was basically unable to worry about myself." 

Just as Floyd was about to say something, his husband's phone rings, distracting him. Picking up the phone, all the ease disappears from his face, leaving fear and discomfort in its wake. Shacking the taller's shoulder, he hands him the phone in a panic, told him to answer it, and ran into the living room to take the kids to their room. Watching his lover disappear upstairs, he's obviously confused before he ultimately presses the answer button without even looking at the caller's name. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello?! Who are you?! Where's Riddle?" A woman's voice answers.

"Who are you and why are you looking for him?" 

"I'm his mother! Who are you to be asking me about my identity!?" 

He takes the phone away from his ear, covering the microphone with his hand. "That's his mother?! No wonder he hates her!" He whispers to himself. Clearing his throat, he puts it back to his ear. "I'm his lover and I think that gives me all the rights I need to ask for your motives and identity." 

Watching from the stairs, the three red heads watch in awe. "I didn't know he even know he _knew_ those words." The mother of the twins said, concluding that he probably learned it from Azul or his brother. 

"Nonsense! I forbid him to elope when he was still a child!" 

"Well he's not a child anymore!" Seeing him by the top of the stairwell, he puts it on speakerphone and motion for him to join. 

Putting up a finger and telling him to wait, he picks the twins up, undresses them, and places them in the bath before heading back down. Sitting on the couch, Floyd gets up and moves closer to him, placing the phone on the coffee table in front of them as he continued to scream into it.

"What do you not understand?! He's an adult now! Let him live his own life!" 

"He may be an adult, but I will not under any circumstances let him be with a man like you!" 

"A man like me?! You don't even know me! How can you judge me when you don't even know who I am!?" 

"Well even if I don't know you, I know that my son purposefully hid his relationship with you **because** he knew that I won't approve of you! Even he knew that you're a good-for-nothing!" 

Just as he was about to reply, he felt something wind around his left arm. Looking down, he sees Riddle hugging it tightly, his eyes brimming with tears as he shakes his head to say that his mother is wrong. This brought a smile to the eel's face, so he reaches down to pet his head, mouthing a silent 'I know'. 

"Well maybe he hid our relationship from you because he knew that your expectations are extremely high. Have you thought about that?" He calms his voice down a little, trying not the scare the little ones into thinking that he's yelling at their mother. 

The line goes silent for a bit, before she hops back in. "My expectations are high because I have protected my son for **years**! Do you know how hard it is to protect an omega son?! I'm not going to let all my work go to waste and let him marry some alpha that accidentally stumbled across him, marked him, and violated his being!" 

"We're a fated pair, mama..." Floyd looks at him wide-eyed. The first words he says to his mother in what seems like decades is to protect their relationship.

"Riddle?! What are you saying?!" 

"I'm saying that we're meant to be together! I want to be with no one else but him! Not Trey, not Che'nya, not whoever you were going to set me up with! I only want to be with Floyd!" 

His husband stared in disbelief at the small figure who was holding onto his arm, cowering, but still able to speak his mind and defend the choices he made in his life. Leaning down, he presses a kiss onto his forehead, caressing his cheek and trying to calm his anxiety. 

"But how can you be so sure? How do you know that he's not going to play with your body and throw you away once he's done? How do you know that he's not going to throw you away once he accidentally impregnates you?" 

"Because..." He fiddles with the rings on their ring fingers, smiling and leaning back on Floyd's chest. "Because he's been with me through it all. No matter how bad my heats got, he controlled himself, protected me, guarded me... And when the time finally came, he asked endlessly, making sure that this was a decision on my part too. It didn't matter how many times different alphas came to me, trying to steal me from him, his scent, the safeness I feel with him, the bite mark on my nape... None of those ever faded." He reaches to trace his finger over the raised bumps of the scar. 

Not giving her a chance to reply, the taller quickly ends the call and turns off the phone. Riddle giggles at his actions but crawls into his arms when he opens them for a hug, snuggling into the warm embrace. 

"Mama!"

"Papa!"

They hear the voices of their children call out to them simultaneously. Wasting no time, they burst into the bathroom, and immediately stop dead in their tracks. Floyd snaps out of it quicker and is overjoyed to the point of bouncing like a child. 

"Goldfish, look! They're little mini eels!" He exclaims, picking the both of them up.

At this stage, the twins look more like red tadpoles than they did baby eels. Their little tails and scales are coloured red like their hair, but barely made them 2 and a half feet, a large contrast since their father is about 10 ft when in water. 

"Um... Alright then. Let's go to the ocean and see this in action." Riddle takes Maackia by the underarms, his tail still sticky and slimy.

Walking down the steps from their home to the shore, he settles on a large boulder before lowering his son into the water. Never being in the ocean before, he clings onto his mother's sleeve, not willing to let go.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be okay. Papa's going to join you soon." 

Only when Floyd got into the water with Sabia and turned into his true form, did Maackia loosen his grip and started drifting towards him. Neither of them were really swimming, just floating their with their heads above the water, too scared to put it in. Telling them to loosen up, he holds onto the twins and instructs for them to put their head in the water and take a breathe.

"Hey, hey. I know it's scary for you, but don't fight the water and it won't hurt you."

Just like that, the two little eels dunk their heads in and stays there for a few minutes before coming back up.

"I did it!" They giggle, holding onto each other. 

"Did you really do it or did you just hold your breaths?" The read head asks jokingly, fully knowing that he, let alone the toddlers couldn't hold their breaths for that long. 

"We did it!" They pout and answer. 

Starting to swim towards him, the children try to follow their father, not quite knowing how to use their arms or tails. After some wiggling, flipping, flopping, and paddling, the older watches their father's tail move, trying to understand and mimic it. 

Slowly but surely, he swim towards them and collides into Floyd's chest. The younger was left dumbfounded, bobbing up and down, tearing up from frustration. Noticing this, his brother clumsily swims to him, holds his hand and does his best to use his other hand to move the tail in the correct motions. 

"Looks like me and Jade..." He mumbles out, earning a head pat from his husband. 

"He taught you how to swim?" 

He shakes his head. "I taught him how to walk." 

Opening his arms, the two boys swim into them, getting a big hug from their father and head pats from their mother. Floating on his back, the oldest eel motions for Riddle to lay on his chest so he can monitor the boys easier. Accepting the offer, he takes off his button up shirt before laying across his torso, pressing his cheek against his chest. The couple watches the mini eels swim around and playing with the water, while enjoying each other's presence. 

"...I'm so glad I met you." The shorter blurts out, reaching up to fiddle with the one tuft of black hair. 

This made the other male smile, wrapping his arms around the small body. "I'm glad too. Thank you for being so....you."

Tears well up is his eyes as he moves closer for a kiss. His clawed and webbed hand comes up to wipe a tear away before leaning in for the kiss. 

"Mama, papa!" 

They look beside them to find the two bobbing up and down, their mouth hidden in the water. Asking them what's wrong, the twins clamber onto their mother's back, wetting his shorts. 

"Hungry. Food." Sabia says, tugging on his mother's hair. 

"Fine, fine~" Floyd swims back to the boulder, and helps the three of them up. 

Once they're out of water, the brothers turn back into humans, causing their mother to wrap them in towels so they don't catch a cold. Changing back before hopping on land, he grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. 

They spend the rest of the day listlessly being together as a family, watching television, playing games, and explaining to Jade that there are now 3 eels in the household. His brother seems happy for them but looks like he has his mind preoccupied with something else, so they let him off the hook. 

Extra: 

"Trey?" His husband calls from the couch, behind the kitchen divider. 

"Yes? What was the call about?" 

"Riddle and my brother's children can turn into eels now." He says nonchalantly. 

Surprised, he replies with "Then they must be glad!" 

He hums in agreement. 

"Trey?" 

"Yes?"

"I want a baby eel..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short!


End file.
